


Unconventional Memories

by IamDaiBae



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cliche as Hell, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Memory Loss, No beta sorry, The Ashen Wolves gotta protect eachother, super self-indulgent, this is actually really sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamDaiBae/pseuds/IamDaiBae
Summary: “Now tell us the truth, Constance. You don’t know who we are, do you?” Yuri cut her off, cutting straight to the point. Hapi and Balthus went to interject.“Pal, are you off your rocker? Of course she knows who we are!” Balthus argued, getting defensive about it, and Hapi only rolled her eyes.“I think you’re off your mark, Yuri-bird. If Coco didn’t know who we were, wouldn’t she let us know?” It was a valid argument, but Yuri shook his head, looking back to Constance who was quite embarrassed. “Right Coco?”“No, he’s correct. I… I have no recollection of any of you or this place.” Constance admitted.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Unconventional Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is so incredibly cliche, but I had so much fun writing this, especially because it's a bit longer than what I'm used to writing. I hope you enjoy this!

The minute that Yuri noticed something was wrong was that Constance wasn’t at the front entrance of Abyss to welcome him back after a long job. Every single time that Yuri was gone for any period of time, the blonde was always the first one to greet him with a warm cup of tea and then lecture him about his awful habit about being gone for long periods of time during the war, of all times, and it was one of the few things he looked forward to when he would come back. Though this time, there was no one at the entrance of Abyss, making it empty except for him. Immediately his mind went to thinking something happened. Standing alone and looking around, he decided to go look for Balthus and Hapi, who were talking together in the marketplace. Casually, Yuri made his way over, wondering what exactly was going on.

The two other Ashen Wolves talked together, and when Yuri approached, they both greeted him as they usually did. Balthus would give him a large bear hug and even pick him off the ground, then Hapi would give him a simple nod. After the usual “Welcome back” greetings were out of the way, he wondered where Constance could have been if not with them. 

“Have any of you seen Shady Lady? She’s usually the first to meet me here, but she’s not. Did something happen?” Yuri asked, and the two of them looked at the other before shaking their head with a small shrug. Something just didn’t sit right with him, and after promising to see them later, he began to wander around to see if he could find her. 

It wasn’t that he was  _ worried _ or that he enjoyed having her be the one to welcome him back, but never once did she miss seeing him. Even when she had first come to Abyss and they barely knew each other, she would make it a habit to welcome him back no matter what. Even if she was a bit of a snob about it at times, he had grown to be fond of their tradition. 

When he had gone around and asked about her, he was directed to the library where he found the blonde with her nose stuck in some books. It wasn’t too strange for her to be studying and reading, he supposed, so he was going to dismiss it as her losing her track of time. However, when she looked up to him, there was no celebration or even a “welcome home” and he wasn’t sure what to think. He made sure to let her know that he was leaving before he set off, so she could have at least welcomed him back, unless he had done something to upset her. 

But even if he did, she was never the type to keep that a secret. Constance  _ always  _ let someone know if they were on the shit list. When he went over to her, he got closer than necessary and inspected her, his eyes looking into hers to see what sort of reaction she would give him. At the sudden closeness, Constance let out a soft yelp and she pushed him away, then went on to scolding him on how rude it was to interrupt a lady while they’re working and how if he wanted her attention, he could have gotten it like a normal person. When she started to smack him on the head with her fan, he knew it was her, but something was obviously strange. 

He decided to leave her alone in the library to go back to doing her work, but only because he knew something was wrong and he was beginning to concoct a plan to figure out just what it was that was making her act so strangely. Going to the kitchen, he decided to go and make his own cup of tea since he didn’t have one waiting for him when he got back. 

~

The next morning, he made a plan to go and figure out what she had done in the past three weeks that he had been gone, and that would start with consulting one of his greatest allies and friends; the professor that carefully took in the Wolves and kept them from being expelled once their identities were discovered. Since then, he and the professor had been working quite closely to keep Abyss’ best interests at heart. Though the professor had been quite busy with Claude, the second best schemer in all of Garreg Mach, aside from himself of course, and leader of their little band of soldiers. Yuri figured it would be worth it to pay them a visit above ground. 

While Yuri was unfamiliar with most of the Golden Deer, he would passively acknowledge them as he passed them by, pretending not to hear the whispers of how “bizarre” it was to see him above ground when it wasn’t for a tactical meeting or by request. One thing he had learned about this group of people was how tight knit they were, and that nothing ever seemed to get past them. At first he assumed them to be nothing more than naive, but he was glad to be proven wrong time and time again. It wasn’t until he was stopped by the infamous, nosy pink haired girl that was Claude’s right hand man.

“Yuri, right?” She asked with a surprising amount of energy, and the purple haired man looked down to her, tilting his head with a slight eyebrow raise as he wondered what one of the deer could want from him. “The professor has been looking for you, he wanted to see if you knew anything about something one of your group asked about a while ago. Usually hunting down people around the monastery is totally not my thing, but I decided to make an exception just for you.” When she laughed, his curiosity only grew a bit more and he wondered just what she could want from him. 

“Thank you for letting me know. You’re one of Balthus’ friends, aren’t you?” He fired back, and she nodded in response with a grin. 

“Baltie and I go way back.” Hilda grinned as she played with a lock of her hair, smiling up to him. “Hey, the real reason I wanted to stop you is to ask about your eyeshadow. I’m trying to organize something for someone, and that color would be perfect for her blue hair. You wouldn’t mind giving a girl a small portion, right?” Her voice was sweet and her fluttered lashes were compelling, but he was able to see right through her act and he crossed his arms with a grin. 

“That depends, I’m looking for some information, and if you’re willing to help me out, I’d be more than willing to lend you some.” He offered, and he watched the expression change to a more tight lipped one and her eyes narrowed, knowing she was caught. “A friend of mine, something is odd about her and I’m trying to figure out what it is without her knowing I’m poking around. Could you talk to Balthus for me and see what he knows? Something tells me that he won’t fill me in if I ask.” Hilda let out a small whine and a pout at the task of being put to work for minimal returns. 

“Really, you’re going to make a delicate lady like me do your dirty work?” She asked, and Yuri looked over her shoulder to see the blue haired woman sitting on a bench, feeding the squirrels small crumbs of bread and then back to her. It didn’t take long to put it together, and his grin was mischievous. 

“If you do that for me; I’ll not only get you some of my makeup, but I’ll even arrange a perfect spot in Abyss for you and the lovely bluebird to be undisturbed along with some fancy drinks and good meals.” Yuri looked back to her, and when she looked back over to Marianne who seemed to notice the two of them talking and shyly waved, Hilda waved back with a grin before looking back to the taller schemer and sighed. 

“Deal, I’ll talk to Baltie later tonight.” Hilda gave a soft sigh and Yuri grinned when he got what he wanted. They even settled on shaking hands to signify they had a deal, and off Yuri went to go talk with the Professor. 

~

Yuri made his way to the Cathedral where Hilda let him know that the professor and Claude were waiting for him. It was looking slightly better than the last time he found himself in the building, figuring that some of the knights must have cleaned the place up a bit more in the time he was gone. When he walked in, he saw the two of them look over and he waved in greeting before making his way over. 

“If it isn’t the leader of the Ashen Wolves, what a surprise.” Claude said with a grin, and Yuri returned the look, shaking his head. 

“I think the real surprise is to be in the presence with the leader of the Alliance. Surely you’ve been well since the last time I’d seen you both.” Yuri said, referencing the fact he’d been gone on a more personal side job that he was called for. The relationship he shared with the leader of the Golden Deer was an odd sense of rivalry, but in the most friendly way possible. Looking over to the ever-so stoic professor, he grinned in greeting and Byleth only nodded in greeting before cutting to the chase. 

“I was going to ask about Constance, but I had completely forgotten you were called away for the past three weeks, so you most likely wouldn’t know anything about it.” He said with his typical monotone voice, but it piqued his interest. 

“What about her?” He asked, crossing his arms, and Byleth simply shrugged. 

“It’s just that she requested an odd shipment of herbs, and I only wanted to know what they were for, that’s all. But when I went to talk to her, she seemed off.” That struck a chord with Yuri and he took that into account. So he wasn’t the only one to think her behavior was odd. They all stuck around and talked for a small while longer before Yuri headed back to Abyss, wondering what exactly was going on with his favorite blonde. 

~

That evening, when Yuri was poking around the library where she seemed to spend most of her time, doing his best to find if there were any hints as to what happened while he was gone. Constance always left her plans and schematics for her next big idea somewhere in the library, usually tucked into a large book that held everything she needed, and usually she was a lot more protective over her things; so that was the second hint that something was off, the fact that the book was just in plain sight for anyone to peer into if they’d like. 

When Yuri was absolutely sure he was the only one in the library, he flipped through pages of her book to see if he could find the latest idea she had, and more importantly if he could find a shipment request that the Professor had mentioned. Her book contained many secrets and different plans for spells that would somehow help in the rebuilding of her house, but nothing caught his eye right away. After leafing through some of her notes, he finally found a list of herbs and different oddities that were most likely used for her spell casting, though it wasn’t her handwriting. There was also a set of instructions, which was new. Constance always just knew how to use the items on her list, but this gave specific directions. Part of him wondered just how that woman even learned most of these things, but he was still at a loss on what any of this meant. With a huff, he figured he was going to have to make a trip back up to the surface and hunt down someone who knew something about these, even if he found the surface dwellers to be exhausting. 

He stuffed the piece of paper into his pocket and then put the book back in her signature hiding spot (Of course he knew where she liked to hide her things, no secret got past him). As he left the library, he noticed Hapi was leaning against the wall, deep in thought. When he went over to talk to her, she didn’t even seem to notice him. 

“Something on your mind?” He asked and the redhead turned to him, shaking her head slightly before smoothing out her dress. 

“No, not really. I’m just a bit worried about Coco is all.” She said, causing Yuri to give her a dramatic look of surprise, causing her to swat at his arm. 

“Hapi? Worried about someone? Are you sure you’re the same Hapi I know?” He teased and she rolled her eyes, shaking her head. 

“I’m serious, Yuri-bird. She hasn’t been herself. She didn’t even scold me for getting crumbs all over our room, she hates when I do that.” She let him know and he nodded, then pulling out the list he found. 

“Would you know anything about this?” Yuri asked, and when Hapi read it over, she shook her head, which he expected. “Apparently our friend has been requesting these in the latest shipment and by the looks of it, they were delivered. However I have no idea what any of these are, so I suppose it’s up to me to see if I can find anyone that does.” Yuri sighed and Hapi shrugged. 

“Good luck with that, I’ll leave it up to you to talk to them, I’ll keep an eye on Coco.” Hapi said before disappearing on him, leaving him to once again return above ground to find some information. 

~

Yuri walked into the greenhouse where there was a very frightened woman, the birds around her all scattered. Well, if it wasn’t the bluebird from before. Immediately she was apologetic to him, and he could only shake his head in response, before he went looking around for any ideas or even books about the plants on this list. 

The woman didn’t leave when he barged in, and simply watched him move around like an animal with his head cut off. 

“Um…” The blue haired woman spoke up, causing Yuri to look over to her, seeing her immediately get flustered when he simply made eye contact. “You look as if you’re looking for something…” Her voice was quiet, and he almost had to ask her to repeat herself. Not very good under pressure, he figured as suddenly a different woman entered the greenhouse. She was the aspiring mercenary, if Yuri recalled correctly. It was as if she didn’t pay them a second mind and immediately started going to work tending the plants and such. 

“I was wondering if you two could help me. I’m not sure what these plants are.” Yuri showed Marianne the list, and she apologized when she didn’t seem to recognize any of them, but Leonie came over and peeked over his shoulder. 

“Oh, I know those. It’s kind of weird you’d have a list of those though…” She made a face, wiping the sweat off of her brow. “It kind of reminds me of Claude’s shopping list.”

“This isn’t my list, I got this from a friend of mine who has been acting strange lately.” Yuri explained, but egged her on for more information. 

“These are all pretty poisonous plants. I learned about these from Captain Jeralt when he took me under his wing. They’re pretty dangerous, but they’re pretty potent if used for potions or medicine.” Leonie explained, and Yuri nodded a bit, slowly getting closer to putting the pieces together. “Like this one, it’s the most tricky.” She pointed to one of the names on the list, it was circled in red ink. “If misused, the poison can cause light amnesia, but the good news is that it  _ usually  _ fixes itself at some point.” 

Yuri nodded to himself, cursing the blonde. Whatever she decided to get herself into, she must have ended up poisoning herself and now she had memory loss. But why wouldn’t she just tell them?

_ Because she didn’t know who they were.  _

He promptly thanked the two of them and took off to make a few stops around the Monastery before returning back to Abyss. Though before he could make his way back, he heard his name called and when he looked behind himself, he noticed the blue haired woman, panting softly as she tried to catch up to him, and immediately Yuri was intrigued. 

“I apologize…” Marianne managed to get out between pants, doing her best to catch her breath as she looked up to him. “I had just met up with Hilda before going to the greenhouse... And she let me know that she had something to tell you.” She said before straightening herself out, her breathing evening out. 

“Oh, thank you. Do you mind telling me what she said?” He asked, listening curiously what the lovely woman had to tell him, and he nodded to himself as he listened. At some point, his eyes widened slightly, and then he gladly accepted the new amount of information and added it to his evidence. With a curt thank you, he went to leave before he turned back to Marianne with a cheeky grin. 

“Make sure to let your friend know that I’ll hold up my end of our bargain.”

~

His day had been a busy one, essentially a large scavenger hunt before he could go and present his proof that he knew what was wrong with Constance to the other two. He rallied the Ashen Wolves up and when they all gathered together in the classroom, and he sat Constance down behind the desk, then he stood with the other two. 

“So, Constance von Nuvelle, is there something you wish to tell us?” Yuri asked, and the woman looked to the three of them, wondering just what had been going on and why this felt like an interrogation. The other two Wolves were equally confused, and Yuri being the man he is, made a bit of a show of it. 

“I’m afraid that I don’t understand-”

“That is exactly the point I’m trying to make here. In the three weeks I’ve been gone, something happened, didn’t it?” This time his attention was brought back to the other two and they both looked at each other, wondering where this lunatic was going with this. “Specifically you, Balthus. You know that someone came into Abyss specifically looking for the blonde.” Yuri pointed out, and the larger man let out a nervous laugh, scratching the back of her neck. 

“I take it that Hilda told you, huh?” He asked, and Yuri nodded, pulling out the ingredient list. “Yeah, the guy came in looking for her, and he was asking if a certain spell was possible, saying he wanted to cure the same condition that broad has, the sun problem. He even wrote out the instructions and everything.” He explained, and Yuri nodded, reading over the paper. 

“I figured as much. Though no one else saw this list, did they? Except for Hapi after I found it.” Yuri said, then looking over to Constance who looked pretty lost. Then curiosity, Yuri went over to her and showed her the paper, and she looked it over, though as he expected, the lack of familiarity was in her eyes, as if this was the first time that she had seen it either. “Now, my dear, do you know what this list is? Surely you must have seen it.” He asked, and he could see that she was put on the spot, and he noticed her start to get nervous. 

“Well of course I-”

“Now tell us the truth, Constance. You don’t know who we are, do you?” Yuri cut her off, cutting straight to the point. Hapi and Balthus went to interject. 

“Pal, are you off your rocker? Of course she knows who we are!” Balthus argued, getting defensive about it, and Hapi only rolled her eyes. 

“I think you’re off your mark, Yuri-bird. If Coco didn’t know who we were, wouldn’t she let us know?” It was a valid argument, but Yuri shook his head, looking back to Constance who was quite embarrassed. “Right Coco?”

When the spotlight was put on her, the blonde simply sighed and slumped in her seat. 

“No, he’s correct. I… I have no recollection of any of you or this place.” Constance admitted, his cheeks red with shame and Yuri nodded, going over to pat her on the shoulder. 

“As I assumed. Whenever I go on a long job, our dear Shady Lady is always the first person to greet me at the entrance, and yet when I went to go see her, she looked as if I was just a stranger. That was the first hint.” Yuri said, quite proud of himself, and that caused Hapi and Balthus to let out a small laugh, causing the man to look at them and make a face. “What’s so funny?”

“That’s pretty full of yourself. How did you know she just didn’t care this time?” Balthus asked, and Yuri scoffed, waving him off. 

“Constance was  _ always _ there. No matter what. Even if we had an argument the day before I left, she would always be there with a hot cup of tea, it was our thing.” Yuri got oddly defensive over it before clearing his throat. “That aside, Constance likes to keep a book full of her schematics and plans for her newest spells and work, and she usually keeps it hidden in a location that only she knows behind the bookshelf between the wall and shelves, but instead it was left in plain sight. That’s where I found this. However there were no hints on what the gentleman in question wanted, instead just some directions and a list of poisonous plants and questionable substances.”

Constance was still looking down at the desk with a trivial look on her face. Hapi looked over to her and frowned. 

“Coco, why didn’t you just tell us that you lost your memory?” She asked, and Constance looked up to her sheepishly. 

“I didn’t wish to be rude. The way you spoke to me made it sound as if we were close friends, and I felt terrible for not knowing who you are. I figured it would be easier to play along.” She explained, and Yuri nodded along, before he looked at the paper. 

“I think someone deliberately gave Constance the wrong directions, they weren’t looking for a spell of sorts or a ritual, but they were looking to sabotage our friend.” He said, and the other two went over to look at the paper. He pointed to the plant that was circled in red ink. “This specific plant, if misused, can cause memory loss. The poison in the plant has that ability on humans. Balthus,” Yuri said, looking back to the larger man, “did you happen to remember the name of that man? And do you know where he said he was from?” Yuri asked, and Balthus nodded, giving the information he knew and the three of them began devising a plot together as Constance looked at the three of them all, and she looked as if she was tearing up. The three of them looked over when they heard her sniffling. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Balthus asked her, seeing that she was now crying, and they didn’t know why.

“I just… I feel like I should know you three. Something tells me that you’re very important to me.” 

~

Yuri and the other Ashen Wolves then made preparations to find the man who gave her the paper and work to find why he would do something like this. Naturally, Yuri had made sure to inform his dear friend about what was going on, and that the Ashen Wolves would be out of commission for the next few fights while Constance was still recovering. When Claude heard of the news, he was rather angry about not knowing that someone deliberately set out to poison one of the people in his group, but Yuri assured them that there was nothing he could have done, that this was on his shoulders. The Ashen Wolves were his responsibility, not Claude’s. 

Claude offered to see if he could concoct an antidote if her recovery didn’t happen sooner, though Yuri knew that it was possibly too late for an antidote to work. They simply needed to wait it out and pray that it would expel out of her system like Leonie said it would. As he talked with them, one of Yuri’s marionettes in his underground ring of criminals came in and let Yuri know that they found the man that they were looking for. Excusing himself, Yuri left the two and then went to figure out what exactly had happened. 

Walking through Abyss, He was with Balthus and Hapi while Constance was left back in her room, not needed to see or hear what could possibly go on during this interrogation. It could either go well, or very,  _ very  _ poorly. 

No one got to harm one of their own and get off free with it. 

~

They walked into a room that was dark, musky and damp. It was gross, and he was sure that if anyone had to sit there, they’d be eager to get out. Looking around, he saw the lanky, older man tied to a chair and gagged. He looked black and blue, bruises forming on his face and arms, as well as some stab wounds. It was clear that excessive force had to be used, but that only made it easier to interrogate him. Yuri praised that his men did a good job in making sure to bring the man  _ alive  _ so that they could get answers from him.

Yuri took a chair and placed it in front of the man and sat down, grinning to the man. It was a scary look, one that many people feared. The Savage Mockingbird didn’t take well to people harming the people in his lives, and he was determined to get answers. 

“How do you know Constance von Nuvelle?” Yuri asked, motioning Hapi to undo the gag around his mouth and the man started screaming for help, screaming for someone to get him out of this room, which he motioned for Balthus to get him to stop. The larger man moved over and promptly delivered a hard blow to his stomach, getting him to shut up rather quickly, making his cough and wince at the pain while Yuri’s tight lipped grin only widened, then brandishing a dagger, playing with the small blade. “I won’t ask again.” He reminded the man, seeing his eyes narrow at him, disgust and anger evident on his face before he decided to spill.

The man used to live in Nuvelle territory and was apparently one of the conspirators that brought the downfall of her family and her name. The attack was supposed to eliminate any of the Nuvelle’s, and when he had learned that there was the youngest daughter still alive, even after nearly ten years after the attack, he made a plan to try and assassinate her. It was apparently easy to get an audience with her, all he had to do was claim that he had the same condition in the sun, that he wished to get rid of it. She was intended to follow the instructions as he wrote them, perfectly to the tee, and then she would be put in a coma and eventually pass away. However, the news that she was very much alive made him tremble. 

The interrogation was over now that Yuri knew what the man’s intentions were, and while he now had answers, what would he do with that information? When he got up, he motioned for Balthus and Hapi to leave him tied up in the chair, letting his men get rid of him after they left. For now, all the three of them could do was to watch over Constance and help her get a speedy recovery. 

~

Yuri took it upon himself to spend the most time with Constance, surprisingly. He decided that because it happened while he wasn’t around, he wasn’t around to figure it out sooner, he owed it to her to at least help her out of this. He dedicated a lot of his time to being around her and helping reintroduce her to the people around them. They kept it up for a week until Yuri was starting to get frustrated that nothing seemed to be coming back to her. It wasn’t until he was sitting at the Goddess tower on his own, wondering just why nothing was working. Was it truly her fate to not remember anything? Had all their memories been doomed to be erased from her mind forever? It was disheartening, especially when all Yuri wanted to do was help her remember. It was hard to be around her, and he’s taking it a lot harder than he thought he would.

The Goddess tower was where he found himself doing most of his thinking, Abyss had too many listening ears and the surface was unknown territory. The last thing he expected was footsteps behind him, and when he turned quickly, he was surprised to see the blonde, looking rather sheepish as she carried a parasol with her, blocking her from the sun. He let out a small sigh seeing that it was just her, and he invited her to come sit with him. Constance obliged and sat down, doing her best to be kept out of the sun, and Yuri sat with her in silence for a small moment. 

“I’m sorry.” Constance said, frowning to herself and Yuri let out a small dry laugh, knowing immediately what she was apologizing for. If he wasn’t completely sure already that this wasn’t his Constance talking. His Constance knew to never apologize for trivial things out of her control. 

“I assure you, it’s not your fault. You didn’t know any of this would happen.” Yuri said, and to his surprise, the blonde rested her head on his shoulder, and for a moment, he was taken back at it, but he didn’t seem to fight against it. 

“Could you tell me who I was?” Constance asked, looking up to him, and Yuri let out a dry laugh, shaking his head. 

“That’s a loaded question. I’m not sure even I could begin to tell you about who Constance von Nuvelle was.” Yuri said, looking off to the horizon as he sighed.  “Constance von Nuvelle was the most obnoxious person I’d ever known. Petty, loud, a force to be reckoned with. She got what she wanted and no one could tell her otherwise. She would fight for what she wanted.” Yuri said, looking down to her and she egged him to go on. “Brilliant is one of the first things that comes to mind. Granted, not all there, but her mind was something that was to be praised. Your knack for pursuing knowledge was unparalleled.” 

Constance listened to him, staring off to the horizons as well, seeing the Pegasus riders fly off into the sky, and the sun setting. 

“You seem like you held her in high regard.” She pointed out, and Yuri nodded. 

“I did. I still do, don’t think otherwise.” He made sure to let her know. “Even if your memories are lost, you’re… You’re still her.” He said, his words faltering, and she smiled sadly. 

“Did you love her?” Constance asked, her voice was quiet. The question took him back, and then he wrapped an arm around her waist. 

“Always. More than anything.” 

~

From that day on, Constance made an effort to be around him everyday, instead of the other way around. Whether it was trips in town for the professor, or on the battlefield together, she felt that she owed it to him after everything. Over time, she had actually begun to remember names of the other people in the Golden Deer, and recall past memories. It didn’t sound like a big deal, but to the Ashen Wolves, it was such a big deal that things were coming back. They kept up the hard work in hopes that it would continue to pay off.

After a long strategy meeting, Yuri found his way back into Abyss where a blonde was waiting for him, with a cup of tea in her hands. He wasn’t sure what she was doing at first, thinking that he wasn’t gone on a job or anything of the sort before he realized what she was doing and he went over to her, taking the cup. 

“I… I forgot to do this for you when you came home. I had never missed it before, and I feel foolish for forgetting so many things. It was like the time before the war when I had almost forgotten and I brought you the wrong type of tea, but you didn’t say anything about it. I made sure to at least wait for an hour before your estimated arrival to make sure it was perfect.” Constance laughed softly to herself, and Yuri froze. That was a memory that he hadn’t told her about, one that she seemed to remember on her own and he looked at her, and she was smiling brightly to him. “Oh, I suppose I should tell you, the poison has successfully expelled itself from my system. I found some notes I had hidden that acted as an emergency and I had several spells prepared to aid with removing the poison. It’s taken quite a toll on me mentally to have all my memories suddenly crammed back into my brain, but I figured I should let you know.” Constance smiled at him, and then suddenly she heard a cup drop and felt his arms wrap around her so suddenly. 

“Oh thank the Goddess.” Yuri whispered as he hugged her tightly, and the shorter woman let out a laugh, hugging him back tightly. “You’re finally back.” He let out a laugh. 

“Don’t think I forgot what you said.” Constance reminded him, pulling away from the hug, causing him to laugh and roll his eyes. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t you play dumb with me, Yuri Leclerc! I swear, you’re like a toddler when they’re forced to talk about their feelings.” Constance scolded, and Yuri went to reply with something quick witted and clever, but was cut off by the blonde pulling him close and shutting him up with a kiss. The kiss itself only lasted for a second before Constance pulled away slightly, smiling up to him. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm going to make a small spin off of this fic with some actual MariHilda, so perhaps stay tuned for something like that in the future 👀


End file.
